The proposed study will explore how medical utilization and symptom status are associated with psychological and interpersonal factors among 75 mild- to-moderate asthmatics. The study involves an intensive baseline assessment phase, and a six-month longitudinal follow-up phase. Medical utilization information will be collected from chart review and medical/pharmacy databases. Disease severity and symptom variability measure will include pulmonary function and histamine challenge tests, and peak expiratory flow rate (PEFR). Psychological and interpersonal data will come from self-report questionnaires, a structured psychiatric diagnostic interview, and behavioral coding of videotaped patient-spouse interaction. The specific goals are: (1) to identify and evaluate the relative importance of psychosocial predictors of asthmatic exacerbations among individuals with mild asthma; (2) to determine if psychosocial factors are also associated with increased utilization of bronchodilator medications and/or asthma-related health care services; (3) to evaluate the effect of marital satisfaction and interactional behaviors with the spouse on pulmonary function, bronchodilator use, and utilization of health care services; (4) to determine the prevalence of lifetime and current psychiatric disorders among mild asthmatics; and (5) since the clinical.symptoms of a panic attack can be virtually identical to those of an asthmatic exacerbation, the study will assess the usefulness of PEFR in distinguishing panic attacks from asthma exacerbations.